Chingling Bells
by RedCyanide
Summary: Take one Ash, one Paul, Christmas, a bit of snow and mix them together...Ash/Paul - Comashipping


--

The ash sky was sifting ceaselessly snowflakes across the frozen earth, dancing along with the breath of the _crivăţ_ (1). Everything was so quiet, until...

"It's Christmas!!!" a loud shriek resounded along the corridor, hurrying steps thudding down the stairs. Paul rolled his eyes as a hyperactive Ash Ketchum landed with a loud noise at his feet, wearing an ear-to-ear smile on his cute face. "It's Christmas!" he repeated as Paul let himself fall on an armchair, picking a book with green covers from the table.

"I heard you, Ash." He said, his nose sinking into the pages of the book. "The whole street did." But Ash wasn't listening anymore. He was already under the Christmas tree, searching for presents. Paul shook his head as Ash was enumerating the boxes.

"Hmmm...Brock...Misty...Dawn...May...Ritchie." Paul raised his eyes from his book.

"Ritchie? Who's Ritchie?" he asked, an evident tone of annoyance and jealousy lingering in his voice. Ash looked at him comically.

"A friend of mine, he's from Kanto too. He has a Pikachu called Sparky and he's very nice and..." Paul grunted in annoyance, raising his hand to stop the hyperactive teen. He really didn't want to hear how Ritchie was. Not from Ash.

"Skip his biography please." He said, hiding his face behind the book again. "I just asked who he is, that's all." Ash made an 'awww' face.

"Are you jealous?" Paul threw him a deadly glare from above his book.

"Why should I be?" he muttered inconclusively and startled slightly when he felt Ash straddle him.

"Get off me." He asked calmly, putting the book aside. Well, asking him to get off him wasn't solving anything. Ash was a really stubborn kid, and Paul knew that very well.

"You're jealous!" he said, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Paul turned up his nose. "I told you to get off me."

Ash feigned he hasn't heard him, drawing his face closer to his until their lips met. Paul tasted of Christmas. His lips tasted of sweet cake, baked apples and nuts cake. A hand ran through his purple hair, spreading a sweetish smell of oranges. Paul closed his eyes.

"And what have you bought for me?"

Paul's eyes shot open. "Ummm..." Man, was he expecting him to give him a present? Luckily, his stammer was interrupted by Ash fumbling through his pockets and pulling out a small navy blue velvet box.

Paul found himself praying that it wasn't a ring. But the box seemed too big to contain a ring. Ash opened it and pulled out a bracelet. A very nice purple plaited bracelet with small, white beads. He slipped it around Paul's wrist. Suddenly, the purple-haired teen felt guilty for not buying anything for the black-haired boy. Ash gave him a toothy grin.

"Like it? They're friendship bracelets! I have one too." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a similar bracelet, only it was crimson red. Paul gave him a short nod, still thinking about an excuse for not buying him anything. But the inevitable question came anyway.

"So what did you buy me?" Ash's face seemed too enthusiast and Paul turned his head.

"I haven't bought you anything." Ash's face fell a bit. "But I think I can make up for this." He caught Ash's chin, bringing his face closer. Ash let out a soft moan as the smooth texture of Paul's lips brushed against his, a familiar feeling of something bouncing inside his tummy suddenly appearing. The back of Paul's hand traced his warm cheek and a smile appeared on his little face.

"That's the best Christmas present I've ever had."

"Looks like I'll get off cheap next year." Ash playfully smacked Paul across his head, who gave him a smug smirk.

"By the way," Ash said, getting off Paul and straightening his new shirt. "Brock said he'll visit us tomorrow. And he's not coming alone." He winked towards Paul.

"Brock and Reggie?" Paul faked surprise. "I didn't see that coming."

Ash laughed. "I did..." Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled the young man into another kiss.

--

A snowball smashed into Ash's head, making the black-haired teen wince.

"Owwww!" he cried out, rubbing his head through his red cap. Paul let out a short laugh.

"Too slow, Ketchum!" he shouted, waving his arms towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Ash picked quickly some snow. The snowball flew towards Paul, but he dodged it skillfully.

"Missed again!" he shouted. Ash stuck his tongue out at him and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Ash!" Ash laughed, only to have a snowball slam into his face. Now that pissed him off.

„Here I come!" He launched himself at Paul, knocking him off his feet. They both fell, Ash on top, throwing snow in every direction.

"You idiot!" Paul muttered, but Ash prevented him from saying anything else by gluing his lips to his into a frost-tasting kiss. Paul forgot about Ash's weight crushing his ribcage and wrapped one arm around his waist as the other picked some snow…

"Ah!!!" Ash shouted when snow cascaded on his head, some stuck between the collar of his jacket and his skin. Paul laughed as Ash jumped on his feet, brushing snow off his cap and jacket.

"That wasn't fair!" he whined.

"Oh, yeah it was!" Paul replied. "You pushed me in snow." A gentle smile appeared on his face as he brushed a finger across Ash's frost-bitten cheeks. The warm breath on his face made him close his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Paul!"

"Merry Christmas, Ash!"

--

"_On the crown is beautifully written  
On the crown is beautifully written  
'Today Christ was born'  
Happy birthday, many years with good" _

**--**

_**(1) Crivăţ **_**is a wind specific to Eastern Europe which blows in the winter from the North and brings snow, blizzards and frost. I looked it up in every dictionary I had and on the net, but I couldn't find any translations. **

**I hope ya liked it! I wish all of you a plentiful and colorful Christmas! ^_^**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
